That black haired boy.
by PurpleKittyWuman
Summary: New chapter up! want more? you'll have to wait for the third. Happy reading about James and HIS crossed path with Voldemort will he submit to the greatest power in the wizard world? Is this why Voldemort came after Lily and James.
1. Getting into the swing

James opened his deep brown eyes once again to the familiar surroundings of hogsmede station. Looking around he spotted his friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter standing next to a carriage. James took his things over to be loaded before heading for his friends.  
  
' Wow our fifth year,' Peter said with a glance over at the nervous looking first years.  
  
' That means we have our O.W.L's,' Remus said with a grimace.  
  
' Yeah but, Sirius lowered his voice, we've almost mastered being animagi,' the small group smiled.  
  
' And Sirius is keeper again this year,'  
  
' Only cause we have a good seeker,' Sirius and James beamed at each other. When James opened his eyes he saw a waft of shining red hair float by. Jame's stared after Lily as she boarded the train, the carriage just in front of theirs. Forgetting there was no door there James tried to board the train and meet up with Lily only to hit the side of the train.  
  
' James is still tempted by the red haired Veela,' James rubbed his head and came back to reality. The station master blew his whistle and people started boarding.  
  
' Come on lover boy,' Remus said grabbing James away from heading for Lily's carriage. Once in the same compartment the four friends were chatting happily trying to find out how the other's holidays were. Even though there were only four of them the sound was great. Before long the lady with the food came around and all four boys stuck into eating away. Just as they were getting comfortable and full their compartment door flung open. There stood a girl with long dark brown hair and blue eyes she was almost taller than all of them and she was incredibly pretty.  
  
' Sirius would you like to sign a petition for me?' she asked him with fluttery eyelids. He didn't even look up.  
  
' What's it about?' he asked staring at the card from the chocolate frog.  
  
' T-t-they want dementors to guard the castle and we're signing against it,' the girl was starting to loose her composure around Sirius and she seemed very flushed.  
  
' Just this once Petunia,' he smiled at her and she grinned back trying to make eye contact. He scrawled a signature across the parchment at the bottom and handed the board back.  
  
' Thanks,' she smiled and stumbled over her tall frame out of the compartment. Remus sat forward and gave him and almighty slap up side the head. Sirius raised a hand to threaten.  
  
' She's head over heels! And you are to you just can't admit that sort of thing,' Jame's exclaimed getting worked up.  
  
' Not Petunia, she's too...popular. Besides i don't feel that way,' Sirius said calmly.  
  
' You're popular too,' Peter said sheepishly.  
  
' At least i don't go spilling my emotions like some people,' Sirius laughed and imitated James smacking into the train.  
  
' Peter too he's got a bit of a love interest don't ya boy,' Remus said elbowing him in the ribs. Peter blushed furiously.  
  
' Seems like we all have someone,' Sirius said observantly. The compartment door opened once again and Lily entered, her cloak swishing behind her.  
  
' You might want to get into your robes soon, she smiled sweetly at James, uh Remus can I speak to you...outside,' he shrugged and rose to his feet and out the door. James' face fell as he noticed Lily's cheeks had gone a bit pink when she asked for Remus. It wasn't long before Remus returned with Lily. She sat down next to James and smiled.  
  
' My group have been very silly lately and i was wondering if i could hang out with you guys?' she asked this whilst looking at her feet. The four boys looked at each other with a funny stare it was half surprise and half acceptance.  
  
' Sure,' they chimed making her look up and grin. It was an awkward silence as the boys tried to decide through eye gestures whether ot not to tell her about all their plans. It was decided on a communal head shake. The rest of the trains conversation got better as they got used to having a girl around. Although the awkwardness of wanting to tell her everything they had planned was exceptionally tempting since she was already one of their good friends. Even though James was pretty good friends with her he still looked at her from a distance like she was a goddess he could never touch. Well James especially enjoyed her company because he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her as the sorting hat started it's song.  
  
The entire hall erupted in applause when it finished and the first years stepped forward for sorting.  
  
'Black, Sintar,' cried the sorting hat. James had almost completely forgotten Sirius's brother was starting.  
  
' Slytherin!' the hat cried sending a hush over the fifth years. They all twisted to look at each other as Sintar looked longingly over at the Gryffindor table.  
  
' That's not right,' Remus whisper could almost be heard over the silence. Lily, James, Peter, Remus and Sirius sat in bewilderment as Sintar looked over at them with sad eyes. Before long Dumbledore's words were to fill the hall and make them forget all their worries.  
  
' I must let you all know that we are not to have Dementors guarding the school, Dumbledore's face went stern, instead we will have Aurors from the Ministry of Magic guarding the most vital entrance's only,' at this he glanced at Jame's group who looked innocently back. 'I must ask you treat them with the up most respect if you see them around the school by calling them sir and so forth,' Severus and his friends sniggered. 'The Auror in charge will be Alastor Moody so I ask that you speak to him if you have any questions,' Alastor stood up, he was much younger looking Moody will the chunk in his nose and several scars gone and his hair a very light brown, still there were a few scars that remained which made him bearable. But his eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth as straight as a wand.  
  
'Moody if he feels the need might take some of your D.A.D.A lessons. But for now...dig in!' And at that food appeared on the table and the sound of knives and forks against the glittering plates filled the hall.  
  
' I'm goin to 'ave a 'alk oo Dummledore,' Sirius said with a mouth full of roast.  
  
' We should all go,' Remus said with a hopeless look at Delila. Severus placed an arm around Sintar and gave a wry grin to Sirius. At this Sirius took his spoon and facing forwards flung a piece of food over his shoulder, unaimed at the Slytherin table. He turned to see where it had landed instead he came face to face with Proffesor McGonagall.  
  
' Uh eep,' he shrunk suddenly in his chair.  
  
' Next time Sirius be more accurate in your aiming but I must ask that you not do that at dinner or your place on the Quidditch team may be lost,' an amused smile appeared at the corner of her mouth as she returned to her table. The five of them burst out laughing.  
  
After dinner everyone returned to their dorms full with the last desert. The common room was filled with friends meeting again and first years being scared from sixth years stories. People compared prank sweets and prodded the fire. The room was filled with laughter and light. The five sat in the corner next to the fire and spoke once again of their holidays. Soon everyone started to leave the common room for bed. Finally it was only the five of them left in the common room as Petunia came down and told them (while she looked at Sirius) that they had to go to bed...and she was prefect. The guys said goodbye to Lily but James stayed back and grabbed for her wrist.  
  
' Uh what did you want to talk to Remus about?' James asked trying to stare into her emerald green eyes, but they were shifty and she was blushing.  
  
' I wanted to know if you would...,' A voice interrupted.  
  
' Bed or I'll have your hides,' Petunia's voice floated down.  
  
' I-I'll talk to you in the morning,' Lily said looking to the stairs breaking from his grip, she jogged up the spiral, her head bowed. James looked at his hand, it was flushed red from squeezing Lily's wrist, he didn't realise he had her so tight. But there was a different glow to it, like it wasn't only blood rising to the surface.  
  
  
  
The first day of school was introduced with their new timetables which were given out by the prefects. Petunia's hand shook as she handed Sirius's his.  
  
' Charms first,' James smiled knowing it was Lily's favourite subject. She smiled too, everything was a favourite for James, he was one of the top students in the grade.  
  
' Sirius,' Lily poked him in the ribs. She had to poke him again before he looked up from his bacon and eggs.  
  
' Could I sit next to James in Charms? Actually, all the subjects we have together?' Sirius raised a black eyebrow. His stuffed mouth turned into a smile.  
  
' You really like him don't you?'  
  
' No it's just that he's about as good as I am in Charms and...,'  
  
' Don't worry about it, no sweat. Hold on a second,' Dumbledore had walked past.  
  
' Sir?' Sirius asked nervously standing up. Albus looked at him through his half moon glasses.  
  
' I-I was wondering if i could talk to you about my brother's sorting,'  
  
' Ah yes, I was wondering about that myself. But what's done is done, come and see me anyway during lunch,' Sirius nodded and sat down. Peter and Remus gave him a sympatheitc pat on the back as Sirius peered over at his brother. That night after a ruthless first bout of Transfiguration homework four boys gathered by the fire to discuss that years adventures.  
  
Since lunch time Sirius had been a lot happier but he told everyone that he would tell them tonight when there were less people around.  
  
' What are you so happy about?' Peter asked playing with his pet rat Chutney.  
  
' Dumbledore said he would give my brother the Gryffindor password so he could see me if he needed to. He said he would love to change but once the Sorting Hat has decided not even he can change it,'  
  
' Oh I did quite some work on the Marauder's Map,' Peter said running up to his dorm and fetching a piece of parchment, waving it around as he did.  
  
' Careful Peter we don't want,'  
  
' Oh no look it's blank,' he said smoothing the paper out on the floor in front of the group.  
  
' But then,'  
  
' Hold on, Peter took out his wand, I solemly swear I am up to no good,' he said tapping the paper as he did their four nicknames and 'Marauders Map' appeared on the page in spindly writing in green ink. Suddenly a blotch appeared next to the last name.  
  
' Haven't quite fixed that, uh thats how far i got, it took me forever,' Peter said rolling up the parchment.  
  
' How do you make it blank again?'  
  
' you tap it and say mischief managed. I think we should all help to the map say do a corner each or...,'  
  
' Shhhh,' James said jerking his head in the direction of Lily. She appeared to be crying amidst the group she used to sit with.  
  
' What are they...,' Remus said with a look of concern. But James got up before him and walked over. As he approached them the group stopped talking to Lily and gave a horridly suspicious smile to him.  
  
' Hi James,' said a girl with blonde hair who touched Jame's arm, he brushed it away quickly. Jame's caught Lily's arm and tried to take her away.  
  
' We haven't finished talking to her yet,' said a boy with deep black eyes. It was one of the Patterson's, the only nasty one of the lot.  
  
' You have now Lewis,' said James placing an arm around her and taking her away.  
  
' She's a mudblood you know,' Lewis said with an arrogant air; Lily's eyes welled again.  
  
' What does it matter, she probably has more magic in her than there is in the last ten generations of your family,' Peter yelled who was now next to James along with Remus and Sirius. The noise in the room gave a definate drop James's blood began to boil he drew his wand, incredibly quick and threw himself at Lewis, pinning him to the floor, his wand at his throat.  
  
' Don't ever say that to her again,' there was a incredibly tense moment where the whole room was looking at them, but not one prefect came over. Lewis gave thought to his situation before shoving James off, offering no fight.  
  
' Your popularity won't last long Potter,' he said across the room, to scared to face the top student in Defence against the Dark Arts.  
  
He took her over to the fire and she burst out in tears in front of him. She buried her face in his embrace and drenched his shirt with her large tears. Remus, Peter and Sirius came over after a nice long arguement with the group (where some very nasty things were said) and wrapped their arms around Lily as well, making her feel like one of them.   
  
In the middle of that night, the four boys snuck down to the kitchen and grabbed some food before sneaking into a passage out to Hogsmede to practice their Animagi tranformation, with the help of a book from the restricted section.  
  
' you've got to concetrate harder James,' Remus said as James recited the chant in Latin all over again. The chant was only for the first time, after you had done the chant and transformed for the first time you could do it at will. James started the chant again as Peter and Sirius watched. Peter was having the worst of trouble so he had to watch the other two to get the idea. The closest any of them had gotten was some animal hair all over their bodies and they had to go to Madam Pomfrey for it and make up a wacked out story to wiggle their way out of it. The story was mostly composed of a potions homework gone wrong.  
  
' Your getting it James,' Remus said as he followed the chant, James was getting all the pronunciations right and all the little pauses. Sirius opened his eyes James eyes had started to turn very round and brown, antlers started sprouting from his head. His body started to curve forwards and land on the hooves that had sprouted instead of his hands and feet. James was still chanting though while looking at his new self with astonishment. His new eyes started to move to the side of his head whilst small ears sprouted next to the antlers, his robes went gray as they started to go white. Suddenly he had stopped chanting but his body was only half way through.  
  
' James keep going,' Remus said standing off the rock he was sitting on.  
  
' I can't keep going I...,' James gave a small squeek and his voice stopped. James was stuck half human half stag, when he suddenly finished changing with a loud pop. The stag looked innocently at Peter, Sirius and then Remus, with a half worried and happy look.  
  
' To change back all you have to do is think about it,' Remus said flicking through pages for more of an explanation, he shook his head. James closed his eyes and in the time you could have said 'Quidditch' he changed.  
  
' Well that was uh wierd,' James said rubbing his head where the antlers had been.  
  
' Seriously,' Peter said with a tone of jealousy and awe.  
  
  
  
James was feeling particularly full of himself the next day, and his friends took no liberty of stopping him. Since it would be impossible to tame him anyway. It soon dawned on him that he been making an ass of himself because it wasn't like he could tell the school, or he would be expelled. Around lunch time he had come to this conclusion with himself and had come back to reality. And reality meant Lily.  
  
' So uh how are your uh medicine potions coming along?' James asked looking suspiciously at his Potions book.  
  
' Uh alright I'm having a little trouble with...,'  
  
' Great I can help,' James butted in looking at his toast.  
  
' Um I'll meet you in the common room,'  
  
' Ok,' James said as he and Lily stared at each other. Sirius leaned over from James's left.  
  
' Say anything about our plans without our consolidation and I will personally kill you,' Sirius smiled sarcastically and returned to his meal.  
  
' No hard feelings dude,' Sirius gave a real smile and got up for Arithmancy. Never had James felt so happy in his time at Hogwarts. 


	2. Werewolfs and Gold Caps

On the first Saturday of the first week of school Remus was due for his transformation as a werewolf. Since he didn't have Madam Pomfrey accompanying him anymore James was able to sneak him out in his Invisibility Cloak, but before they went they had a few obstacles to get through.  
  
' Well we're not doing that potion because of the Boomslang,' James said wishing he could talk to her about quidditch instead of homework.  
  
' Right,' she gave him a quick smile before returning to her parchment.  
  
' Lily uh that's not what you put in next,'  
  
' I'm so tired of this work James I'd much rather be doing something else,' Lily looked into James's eyes and he gulped as he tried to avoid her nervous gaze.  
  
' And what else would you...,'  
  
' James time to go,' Remus said with a impatient dance on the spot.  
  
' But I,'  
  
' But nothing lets go,' Remus said with a flicker of a look at the window. James did to, time was running out, it seemed that Remus had already given him enough time to nooky.  
  
' Sorry Lily I uh have to go,' James said by running an anxious hand through his untidy hair.  
  
' But I,'  
  
' Later!' he said hurridly from the portrait hole. Lily sighed and pored over her homework again.  
  
' I wish I could go,' Sirius sulked from behind his Charms book.  
  
Neither of them spoke to each other for most of the sneaky trip for James under the invisibility cloak. Finally as they made their way onto the grounds Remus opened his mouth to speak.  
  
' I gave you time with her, your lucky you know, we're cutting it close. What was the last thing she said to you? You don't normally mess with your hair,'  
  
' Thats cause I know I'm fighting a losing battle with it,'  
  
' Well what'd she say?' Remus said to James as he fiddled with the sticky up part at the back.  
  
' Well i'm not really sure...,' he said looking at an interesting firefly. They had reached the willow, and the sun was close to setting. Remus picked up a long stick nearby and poked the knot in the tree. He slipped down the hole closely followed by James.  
  
' Lumos,' Remus said as held his Dragon Heartstring, Mahogany, 9 and a quarter inches wand in front of himself. Just as Remus had entered the house his body started to change and contort.  
  
' Ah, bugger,' James said as he turned into the magnificent creamy white stag.  
  
Early the next morning a small and thin figure at the Whomping Willow appeared out of the base of the trunk. He seemed to be waiting for something before he left. But Severus couldn't see what it was through the blanket of fog.  
  
James and Remus made their way up to the common room, tiptoeing through the just rising sun. Finally reaching the common room the two exhausted boys collapsed on the chairs in front of the newly lit fire. Just as they had fallen into a light slumber someone came down from the girls dormitories.  
  
' Remus what are you doing here?' Lily's voice floated sweetly over James ears. She hadn't seen James because he still had his cloak on.  
  
' Well I'm here with,' he looked over at James before remembering what he was wearing ' I mean I couldn't sleep so i came downstairs,' Lily made towards the chair where James was but Remus got up.  
  
' Here have my chair,' he smiled cheesily as he made his way upstairs. Lily sat down and James had all the time in the world to stare at her longingly.  
  
' I was kind of hoping James would be here,' she sighed; Remus had only reached the foot of the stairs.  
  
' What was that Lily,'  
  
' Nothing!' James accidentally cried out from the empty chair, Lily snapped her head around. Remus gave James an exasperated stare as he mouthed the word 'dumb-ass'.  
  
' Was that James?'  
  
' No my uh voice popped,' Remus said quickly whilst heading up the stairs. Lily stared right through James and muttered something about how nuts this castle was.  
  
Later that day James spent most of his time moping by the window waiting for an owl to arrive. He didn't speak to anyone nor did he want anyone near him, he was getting annoyingly anxious again. Sirius and Lily sat with their homework, taking close observation of his strange behaviour.  
  
' Should we tell him post doesn't normally come on Sundays?' Lily asked drawing a loveheart on her parchment.  
  
' No he'll get even more antsy; I don't know what he's waiting for,' Sirius said flicking a piece of breakfast at him. James snapped around.  
  
' Come on Sirius, lets go to the Quidditch pitch and work on your passes,' James picked up the broom which had been at his feet for some time. Sirius packed his books away and came back with his broom swinging an arm around James and talking low into his ear.  
  
' Inserperable aren't they?' Lily asked Remus who was trying to sneak a dungbomb down her shirt.  
  
' Ever since they met. They've been really good to me especially about.I've said too much,' Remus said turning around and sitting in front of the fire. James didn't talk the whole way to the Quidditch pitch, Sirius tended to ramble and he was quite happy to listen to him talk about the daily prophet.  
  
' There's a girl about a year or so below us who was to be a reporter for the paper but she's really nosy and she always has long nails and weird glasses, she scares me. Rita or something,' Sirius stopped talking and looked at James who was staring at the pitch, the grass was a crisp green and rippling from not being trimmed for the holidays and the three thirty sun was making the clouds look like little bits of yellow fluff.  
  
' I love Quidditch Sirius, it's the only thing keeping me sane. One day my son will be a Quidditch player,' James said as the breeze slammed a twig in his face.  
  
' I know your parents never have much time for you but they have jobs James,'  
  
' I never said anything about my,'  
  
' I know that, but I also know your thinking about it, why else are you getting anxious for a letter,' Sirius smiled at him and kicked off onto the pitch.  
  
' Hey!' James yelled after him kicking into the hard breeze. After circling the pitch for minutes on end the sun was beginning to set.  
  
' You really like Lily don't you?' Sirius yelled from the ground as James practiced a Wronskei Feint. James didn't have time to reply, Hagrid had come onto the pitch to trim it.  
  
' O'right James come on,' he said with a big smile. Hagrid's beard was much smaller and his eyes were more visible, this also meant he didn't get as much food on his beard. Hagrid must've heard Sirius because they both laughed at the thought of James trying to show off. He landed smoothly his robes billowing from behind him. Hagrid and Sirius smiled at him cheekily.  
  
' Yes I do ok?' James said blushing heatedly like a cherry flavoured bertie botts bean. Hagrid offered to walk them to the main entrance. Hagrid kept going on about how much he wanted a new pet since his baby giant squid ran away. Something more muggle so that he could keep it for longer.  
  
' Visit the pub Hagrid,' chimed James and Sirius. Hagrid went slightly pink in the ears before giving the boys a hippogriff sized hug. It was almost dinner time so the duo placed their brooms in the change rooms and bolted to dinner. Hardly anyone was in the hall, only a few who were playing chess or swapping cards. Peter, Remus, Delila, Lily and Petunia were already sitting at the Gryffindor table playing exploding snap. Sirius turned to James and gave him a 'don't even start' kind of look, flicking his eyes at Petunia. Peter looked up and waved the two over. Lily looked up and smiled but James looked immediately at his feet and stumbled.  
  
' It's been a while Delila, where've you been?' Sirius asked looking at Remus.  
  
' I've been here, I went home for a little bit because my mother was sick again,' Remus placed an tentative arm around her. James sighed and sat down for dinner thinking about how he had just snubbed Lily. As people started filing into the hall the plates, cutlery and goblets appeared on the tables. All through dinner Lily looked at her plate and Sirius poked him in the ribs. James didn't want this. He got up as soon as he finished.  
  
' Where're you...?' Remus started but James just waved his hand. James wondered the castle, head down, his hands in his pockets not knowing where he was going, just going up and down random stairs, in and out different doors and panels, paintings and passages. He didn't know how long he had been going when he found himself in a dark dungeon deep under the castle. Last he remembered was being on the third floor near one of the abandoned classrooms. As he stepped forward all of the torches flickered on except for two which framed an archway in the shadows of the other torches. James stepped forward curiously; dust clouds swelled around his feet as he went. Suddenly two ruby eyes flickered in the pitch darkness of the archway. There was only a tiny bit of light that barely highlighted the tall thin figure in the shadows.  
  
' Who are you?' James' voice echoed off the black walls.  
  
' Someone very powerful, who fears one thing but needs someone to help him overcome that fear,' James felt a stab of cold as the figure stepped forward. The figure became more imminent as the person or thing stepped toward the light. He, from the sound of its voice, was wearing a billowing black cloak with a hood that now covered his eyes. There was a fastening on the front with a single chain and badge. The badge was black with a green skull on the front with a serpent protruding from it's mouth. It glinted in the torch light behind James. He also wore dragon-hide boots, at least twenty years old, with gold caps on the toes.  
  
' What do you want with me?' James asked trying to see the strangers eyes. Suddenly an aura of invisible power around the figure made the dust swirl and skip away. 


End file.
